


Spare Change

by TheSpaminator



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bolin is great, But also not, F/F, I might do a sequel, SO MUCH FLUFF, and I am not sorry, and humour, they are dorks, unsuspecting Asami, useless lesbian Korra, we'll see, who is accidentally smooth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5558054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpaminator/pseuds/TheSpaminator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is stuck going to the grocery store on Christmas eve, witnesses an adorable cashier get flustered over her and try to impress her, then she finds she is short the change required for her purchase. Lucky for the dorky cashier, she manages to save the day with the 3 cents in her pocket and thus also saves Asami's Christmas dinner. </p><p>Inspired by the tumblr thing I saw on facebook so I regrettably don't have a link. My bad.</p><p>Find me on the internet: <a href="http://www.twitter.com/sampaicamfin">Twitter</a>, <a href="http://www.thespaminator.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spare Change

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nonielb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonielb/gifts).



> Blame this on too many ideas and not enough sleep. Also I really just wanted to write something for Korrasami.

Asami was cursing her luck that she’d drawn the short straw, forcing her out and into a grocery store on Christmas eve. But then, she couldn’t really argue that a festive meal wasn’t complete without cranberry sauce and so here she was, nabbing the last can off the shelves as a disgruntled woman with a full cart gave her the evil eye, having been too slow to beat Asami’s jog to grab it. She didn’t feel badly, it was every person for themselves that night.

 

Secure in the knowledge that she’d achieved the first part of her goal, she meandered slowly to the front of the store and to the cash registers. Eyeing each lane carefully, she spotted the one with the shortest line and with a satisfied hum she made her way in that direction. Only just before she made it into the line, the same woman with the ridiculously well packed shopping cart cut her off and stepped in line in front of her wearing what had to be the most smug smirk Asami had ever seen.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” She murmured to herself with a sigh, not failing to see the poetic irony in her situation. Rolling her eyes, the raven haired woman turned on her heel and stepped into the slightly longer line a little further down, opting not to be stuck behind someone who would take up the entire conveyor belt with their purchases.

 

Waiting impatiently in the line, Asami’s green eyes flitted about the racks in the checkout filled with items specifically placed to draw impulse buyers. She sighed and in trying to find something else to draw her attention while waiting, she caught the sound of the cashier in what seemed to be a debate with a customer. Asami’s interest was piqued and she adjusted her position so she could catch a glimpse of the woman behind the counter, who was revealed to be gesticulating wildly as her askew santa hat threatened to slip off her head at any moment.

 

“I mean, how was I supposed to know that you’d come up here with 30 coupons and a cart full of turkeys?! It’s not my fault you went to all that effort but didn’t bother to read the signs on the door or these coupons.” Her hands gestured haphazardly in the direction of the cart which still held probably 10 turkeys in addition to the ones on the conveyor belt.

 

Sensing that this argument may take a while, the patrons ahead of Asami all grumbled and left the line in favour of finding one that might move faster. Asami however, only stepped forward to become the next customer in line as she was by this point thoroughly enjoying the show despite her earlier haste.

 

“This is ridiculous, I have a giant buffet to feed! I need all these turkeys! Just let me buy the turkeys!” The man was growing red in the face and he slammed his hands on the counter, leaning forward into the cashier’s face in an attempt to intimidate her.

 

The woman only sighed and tossed her head side to side and launched forward slightly herself, meeting the man’s glare admirably. “Listen dude.” Her movement had caused the pompom on her santa hat to fall in her face, and she stopped her tirade for a moment to blow it out of her face. “Dude, the sign on the door says no more than 2 turkeys to a customer due to the holiday demands, and even if that weren’t the case, the coupons can’t be used with other promotions like the sale we have on now.” The man opened his mouth to interrupt. “AND!” A rigid finger was held up in the man’s face and her tirade continued. “They are EXPIRED! So no, you can’t buy all these turkeys. If you wanted this many you would have had to come in every day and bought two at their promotion price WITHOUT the use of coupons!” The pompom fell in her face again and she angrily swatted it away, causing the whole hat to fall off her head, thus leaving her mussed short brown tresses sticking out at every angle. Asami smothered a laugh quickly at the site, but not quickly enough. The dark skinned girl heard her snort and glanced sideways at her, blue eyes widening comically when they swept up Asami’s form.

 

Asami bit her lip to stifle another laugh and the brunette’s mouth dropped open slightly while those brilliant blue eyes glazed over. She was only awoken from her stupor by the customer angrily yelling at her to allow him to buy them because it was christmas and the decent thing to do and blah blah blah. When the brunette tuned back into the situation, she whipped her eyes back to the man before puffing out her chest and lifting her chin high. Her eyes slid towards Asami momentarily before she locked onto the man again.

 

“I’m sorry sir, but I can’t accommodate you. Either buy two turkeys, or kindly leave. You’re holding up other customers and I can’t break the rules for you. Not even on christmas.” She nodded her head decisively, crossing her arms and leaning back to rest against her register wearing a very self satisfied expression. Her eyes kept darting towards Asami who was having trouble not rolling her eyes again.

 

Unsurprisingly, the man was too prideful and was winding up to respond. No doubt ready to call for a manager.

 

“Oh come ON dude. I can’t help you and no, I can’t call for a manager because GUESS WHAT?! I AM the manager! Now please leave before I have an aneurism!” One of her arms raised and aimed pointedly at the doors while her eyes bugged out of her head in an expression of incredulity. The man huffed angrily and stalked out of the store with his shoulders bunched around his neck.

 

Unable to stop herself at this point, Asami deposited her cranberry sauce on the belt and clapped for the woman behind the counter, joined by a few other patrons who had witnessed the unfortunate affair. The brunette positively preened with the attention, bowing at the waist and raising a hand to wave in that strange manner which was typically befitting of royalty. Somehow despite it’s dorkiness, she still exuded a charming air.

 

Chuckling lowly, the raven haired customer picked her cranberry sauce up again and walked up to stand across from the woman who’s name tag she could now see. _Korra._

 

“I have to say, that was quite an inspired performance. Colour me impressed.” Asami grinned at Korra, again noting the dark skinned woman’s response to her in the form of wide eyes with internal glee.

 

“What can I say, I was inspired quite suddenly.” The toothy smile that followed made Asami’s stomach do backflips. “Just a second though, yeah?” The brunette turned her torso and bellowed across the store. “HEY BOLIN.” A beefy but cheerful man jogged up and saluted her.

 

“YES AVATAR KORRA, SIR.”

 

“Lieutenant, these turkeys need to be returned to their rightful place, STAT. They were kidnapped and they didn’t get to say their goodbyes to their families. Please remedy this tragedy at your earliest convenience.” Korra delivered this with a grave tone, saluting the man as she finished.

 

The man identified as Bolin gasped. “The HORROR. I will return them to their loved ones immediately. Yes sir, right away sir!” He then zipped around Asami and tossed the turkeys back into the cart still sitting in the checkout line and sprinted away with the cart in front of him, occasionally hopping up and riding the cart until he had to drop down and regain his momentum.

 

Korra turned and regarded Asami with a smile, hand outstretched to accept the cranberry sauce.

 

“Avatar Korra, huh?” With a chuckle and a shake of her head, Asami handed over the can. The brunette grinned and quickly scanned it as Asami inspected her with an appreciative eye. For all that Korra had responded to the sight of Asami, the raven haired woman hadn’t managed to get as good of a look from her distance previously. Now though, she was able to appreciate the sharp jawline and well muscled arms which she was sure were attached to an equally well muscled torso which was regrettably hidden by the unsightly polo each employee was forced to wear. She let her eyes wander back up only to notice an unfairly blue set of eyes watching her in amusement. Honestly, those eyes were even more intense up close and she forgot to be embarrassed about being caught appreciating her cashiers form.

 

“Are you good or should I throw in a couple poses and flex a little?” With her words, an arm came up and she flexed, pulling a ridiculous facial expression that belied her apparent suaveness. Despite her laughter, Asami also felt her cheeks heat in a blush. Korra’s mouth wateringly defined muscles were a sight to behold and they affected her more than she’d care to admit.

 

Asami cleared her throat and finally managed a few words. “Yes, I think I’m quite alright thank you.”

 

_Goddamnit Asami, you are usually more smooth than this! Woman up, this dork is out flirting you._

 

The brunette laughed, ringing up the total on her register. “That will be $1.88 pretty lady.”

 

Asami faked a gasp. “A whole $1.88? Highway robbery! And after I applauded your earlier efforts. I thought I meant more to you than that Korra.” She smiled brightly at the darker skinned woman, digging in her pockets for the change she’d grabbed off a side table on her way out of the house earlier. Fishing it out, she counted it and suddenly found her face falling. Korra caught the change immediately and Asami had a bitter moment to think about the fact that not even her closest friends and family could pick up on her mood changes that quickly and she had only known Korra for a span of about 2 minutes.

 

“Hey, you alright?” The brunette’s eyes were filled with concern.

 

“Oh I suppose I’ll live but I just realized I’m short. I didn’t bring anything other than spare change.....” Asami’s lips twisted wryly.

 

“Well that’s easily remedied. How much are you short?” Korra’s eyebrows raised in question, her lips pulling back into an encouraging grin.

 

“A whopping 3 cents.” Asami responded with a raised eyebrow, the question in her eyes evident.

 

Instead of answering verbally, Korra reached forward and waited for Asami to deposit her change in her hand before she dug in her pants pocket, pulling out a few cents and thusly completing the sale.

 

“There! Crisis averted.” A beaming smile broke out on the brunette’s face as she ripped off the receipt her register spit out.

 

Asami laughed, throwing her hands up in affected surrender. “You’re my hero. However will I repay you?” This caused the brunette to squint her eyes for a moment before another of what Asami was now assuming was a sort of trademark in the form of a dorky and charming smile filled her features. “Aha!” Korra still held her receipt and she quickly grabbed a pen and scrawled something on the back of the paper before handing it to Asami.

 

With another raised brow, Asami flipped the paper to read a phone number messily jotted across the back. “While I’m not complaining by any means, how is you giving me your number anything resembling me paying you back for 3 cents borrowed?”

 

“Easy, you’re going to buy me a coffee.” Korra leaned her elbows on the counter and settled her chin in her hands, grin still firmly in place.

 

The raven haired woman chuckled in disbelief. “A coffee will cost more than this can did so how is that a fair trade?” She would do it of course, but she needed to hear Korra’s undoubtedly sound reasoning.

 

“Well by the time you’ve texted me, I’ve responded, we’ve flirted sufficiently, you finally ask me out, and we meet for said coffee, the interest rate will have brought the owed amount to a level equating a cup of coffee. Simple math.” She nodded her head in her hands, a serious expression trying very hard to remain in place but a delightful mirth threatened to spill out at any moment.

 

Asami smiled and shook her head with a blush, eyes downcast for a moment. She raised them and green met blue yet again. “While I feel like your rates must be exorbitant for the interest to increase so exponentially, I won’t argue with it. But just this once.” She reached forward and gripped the can of cranberry sauce still in Korra’s hand, slightly enveloping the darker and calloused hand beneath hers. The instant flush in Korra’s cheeks was not lost on Asami. The green eyed woman gently tugged the can of sauce out of the strong hand and walked backwards for a few steps towards the entrance to the store. “Thanks for the entertainment and chivalry, Korra.” She then turned, walking with sure steps towards the doors.

 

“WAIT! I DIDN’T GET YOUR NAME!”

 

Turning on her heel, Asami noted Korra ignoring the new customer in front of her register with amusement. Green met blue and she winked, pushing the door open and making her way to her car.

 

***

 

Later that evening, long after Asami and her friends had finished their meal (cranberry sauce included) she sent a text.

 

Across the city a phone dinged and a blue eyed, dark skinned brunette pulled her phone from her pocket. Seeing the message, she smiled.

 

**Unknown number (11:43pm): By the way Avatar Korra, my name is Asami.**


End file.
